


What's To Be, They Say, Will Be

by discolophon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolophon/pseuds/discolophon
Summary: What Is And What Should Never Be: Novak Twincest Version





	

Cas and Jimmy Novak are twin brothers who grew up hunting together.

One day, they catch a djinn case.

They split up to investigate separate leads: Cas gravitates to the library and records office, while Jimmy searches the small town for likely hideouts. Neither of them have much luck until, on his way back to their motel for the night, Jimmy spots an abandoned warehouse that looks like prime djinn real estate.

Poking around inside, Jimmy finds evidence that suggests at least one of the djinn’s victims was there. He’s just pulling out his phone to call Cas for backup when he hears a noise behind him. Grabbing his gun, he whirls around, but he only gets his weapon halfway raised before one strong hand grabs his wrist and another lands on his head and all Jimmy can see are the markings on the djinn's skin, intricate traceries glowing blue in the darkness--

\--and he wakes up in a very comfortable bed with a very warm body curled up behind him, a very possessive hand splayed low on his belly, and very tender kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. Jimmy arches into the touches--instinctively, mindlessly, Christ that feels so _good_ \--until a rumbling voice says, “Good morning,” and Jimmy fucking LEAPS out of bed because holy shit it's _Cas_.

“Bad dream, Jim?” Cas asks, looking up at him from an unselfconscious sprawl across the bed, naked and sleep-soft and so fucking beautiful Jimmy’s chest aches. He’s confused, really confused, and weirdly afraid: he and Cas aren’t like this, are they? He’s wanted them to be like this, he’s wanted it since before he can remember, but he’s never--and Cas, Cas _doesn't_ want this, Jimmy’s never seen even the slightest hint that Cas has ever even thought about this, they’re not--

\--he’s forgetting something, isn’t he? Something really important, something--

“Jimmy.” Cas is sitting up now, the blanket pooled low around his hips, a look on his face like this is a freakout he’s seen before and it breaks his goddamn heart every time. “Jimmy, listen to me. You can have this, Jimmy. We can have this.”

Cas reaches out and takes Jimmy’s hand. His other hand settles on Jimmy’s naked hip; his thumb rubs soothingly in the cut of Jimmy’s pelvis. He’s gentle, careful but sure, and it feels so familiar, Cas touching him like this, familiar in a way that nags at Jimmy. Familiar in a way that the frightened part of him thinks it shouldn’t be.

He lets himself believe it.

He lets himself be pulled back down to the bed, lets Cas wrap him up in a hug, lets himself hug Cas back, tentative at first, then tightly. Clutching. “Yeah,” he says shakily. “Bad dream.”

Cas takes his face in his hands and kisses him, leans Jimmy back against the pillows and slots himself between his thighs, rocks slowly down against him until their cocks are hard and leaking and sliding together so fucking sweetly, and it feels so _right_ that Jimmy forgets about being afraid.

\-------

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, the djinn’s glutting itself on the happiness surging through Jimmy, his mind, his blood. It’s a little taken aback by how powerful Jimmy's hallucination is, frankly. It's rarely seen a fantasy world so detailed and accepted and embraced by its owner. Even experienced vicariously through the djinn's telepathic connection to Jimmy, it’s fucking incredible.

And then Cas shows up. It’s been hours since Jimmy was supposed to meet him; he tracked Jimmy’s phone, and he’s frantic and deadly and loaded for bear. The djinn, too full and sated to want to fight, slips into the shadows to hide. It watches as Cas finds Jimmy and injects him with an antidote to the djinn's poison and shakes him back to consciousness. It watches as Jimmy, disoriented and still clinging to his hallucination, greets Cas with a kiss. It watches as Cas stiffens against his brother but doesn’t pull away, not immediately; it watches as Cas fists his hands in Jimmy’s jacket and _holds_ , a beat too long, before pulling back and helping Jimmy up and ignoring the kiss entirely.

It watches Jimmy’s face as he wakes up completely, as he comes back to reality. As he realizes.

\-------

The djinn is not surprised when Jimmy comes back to the warehouse a couple days later.

It’s not surprised when Jimmy makes a show of laying the silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood he brought with him on the ground and stepping away from it.

It’s not surprised when Jimmy offers a deal: “Feed from me. Don’t kill me, and don’t feed from anyone else, and Cas and I won’t kill you.”

It knows the answer, but it asks anyway: “Why?”

“Now that I've had it, I can't--I can't," Jimmy says, and his voice breaks there, raw and hopeless. His eyes well up and he looks away. "I’m fucked up," he mutters, "I’m broken. But he doesn’t have to be.”

\-------

Whenever Jimmy and Cas move on to their next hunt, Jimmy lets the djinn know where they’re going. He meets the djinn once or twice a week and hands over a syringe of antidote before letting the djinn touch him, letting the poison seep through his skin, letting himself get lost in the life he’s always wanted with his brother while the djinn drinks its fill of his happiness and his blood.

After an hour or two the djinn gives Jimmy the antidote and Jimmy wakes up, comes back to reality, and realizes.

The more the djinn sees of Jimmy--his fantasy world, made of needs and desires and impossible contentment; his character, a mix of bravery and foolishness, selflessness and selfishness, love and regret; his company, the simple fact of it, because being a djinn is lonely as hell--the more it comes to hate that moment of realization.

“You should tell him,” it says once, after watching Jimmy wake up and realize and curl in on himself on the stripped and splintered hardwood floor of the abandoned house the djinn is living in this week.

“I should kill you,” Jimmy answers dully, still curled on the floor. He leaves it at that for a long, stubborn moment, then sighs and sits up and scrubs his hands over his face. “But having someone else who knows about it, it’s almost like it’s real.”

\-------

The djinn is savouring a mouthful of Jimmy’s blood, letting the physical satisfaction of a good feed mingle with its telepathic sense of Jimmy’s pleasure as he and Cas spend a rainy Sunday afternoon at home in his mind, when Cas finds them.

The djinn takes a bullet to the shoulder before it even knows Cas is there. The bullet can’t kill it, but it hurts, and it sends the djinn reeling back, too far away from Jimmy to administer the antidote.

“I should’ve looked for you in that warehouse,” Cas growls as he advances, and shoots again into the djinn’s chest, and again into its leg, dropping it to the filthy floor of the condemned apartment building. “I should’ve tracked you down and killed you then. You’ve had him in thrall ever since, haven’t you?”

“No,” the djinn says, even though technically it’s true. “Listen, Cas, Jimmy and me, we made a deal--”

Another bullet slams into the djinn’s chest. “Of course you did. Jimmy couldn’t say no to any deal you offered, not after he got a taste of whatever perfect world you put him in.”

"Not perfect," the djinn says, trying to make Cas understand. "Just happier. If you knew what he wanted--"

_"You don't tell me what my brother wants."_ The fury in Cas's voice chokes the djinn's words in its throat. Jimmy hears it, too, even with his poison-numbed senses: the djinn feels unease quiver through its sense of Jimmy's hallucination. "Anyway," Cas continues, reaching his free hand into his jacket and pulling out a silver knife with blood on its blade, "I know what he doesn't want." He moves to close the gap between them, then pauses. He’s right above Jimmy now; the djinn sees his gaze flicker down to his brother’s prone body, a moment of worry and fear, protectiveness and indecision.

The djinn stays very still, crouched where it fell.

Warily, keeping his gun trained on the djinn, Cas kneels and reaches down to check his brother’s pulse with the hand holding the knife. In the split second his full attention falters, the djinn lunges, arms outstretched, hands crackling with power.

Cas shouts in surprise and shoots again, but the djinn’s momentum carries it forward. Cas jerks his knife hand up, but the djinn catches his wrist and twists, forcing him to drop the knife even as poison floods through its touch to Cas’s skin.

Cas sags against the djinn as it delves into his mind, looking for his truest wish.

It's not surprised by what it finds.

"Told you you should tell him," it says to Jimmy.

Moving its hand from Cas's wrist, it curves its palm to Cas's cheek; it reaches its other hand down and lays it along Jimmy's jaw. Stroking its thumbs across identical cheekbones, the djinn closes its eyes and concentrates.

\-------

Cas and Jimmy Novak are twin brothers who grew up knowing they wanted to be together.

One evening, after Jimmy's had a long day selling ads for local radio and Cas has had a long day lecturing on the Gnostic Gospels, they meet at a safely anonymous bar the next town over and unwind over drinks. If they each have a hand out of sight under their table--if they’re both grounding themselves with a steady, familiar grip on their brother’s thigh--well, that’s none of the other patrons’ business.

Until one of the other patrons catches Jimmy’s eye, then Cas's, from where he’s holding down a bar stool across the room.

“Do you know him?” Cas asks.

Jimmy shakes his head. “But he’s familiar, right?”

Cas nods thoughtfully.

When they don’t immediately drop the stranger’s gaze, he smiles and snags his beer off the counter, stands and makes his way towards them.

“Hey,” he says when he reaches their table, his eyes bright and warm. Hopeful. Everywhere his shirt doesn’t cover, his skin is inked with intricate, swirling blue tattoos. “I’m Dean. Can I buy you two a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> for obvs reasons, title’s from what is and what should never be by led zeppelin


End file.
